Marisol Lewis
Marisol Lewis is a junior at Degrassi Community School and a member of the Power Squad with a penchant for dating jocks. She is friends with Jenna Middleton, Chantay Black and best friends with Katie Matlin. She is portrayed by Shanice Banton. Character History Power Squadder and Little Miss Steaks waitress Marisol has simple tastes: fun times, good music, and don't forget the hot boys. Sometimes she might prize those hot boys above all else -- such as friendships and her own opinions. Friendly to everyone, she’s the girl boys want and other girls want to be. But this charming girl has a wild streak. Daring and courageous, she rarely thinks twice about doing something risky when fun is a possible outcome. Luckily, this impulsive behaviour usually works out for her. On the surface, Marisol seems to have it all - good looks, decent grades, and the attention of every boy at school. But scratch deeper and there are signs her life isn’t perfect. Is Marisol hiding a dark secret or is she just a girl that wants to have fun? Season 10 Marisol is first introduced as a recurring character in season 10. She is a bubbly cheerleader with a penchant for dating jocks. She often does whatever anyone else does and doesn't choose for herself. In 99 Problems (1), she is seen with the Power Squad for their lunch meeting and then looking at the list. Later in the episode, Riley brings Marisol as a date to the barbeque, but gets her name wrong, calling her Marilyn which causes her to storm off. Marisol ends up developing a liking towards K.C., which causes her to flirt with him and text him, making Jenna angry. In 99 Problems (2), Jenna suspects K.C. is cheating with Marisol because Marisol borrows his notes and his phone is always ringing off the hook, but she learns K.C. has been receiving calls from his mother. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew asks Marisol out, only to find she is very boring and copies his interests when they go to The Dot. While on their date, Drew realizes he still likes Alli. Marisol asks Drew to dance at the Hoedown, but she sees Drew staring at Alli and walks away angrily. In [[Love Lockdown (1)|'Love Lockdown (1)']], Marisol and Anya meet Chantay in order to get the Power Squad back on track. Marisol then leaves in order to meet up with her new boyfriend. Season 11 In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], Marisol greets her best friend, Katie Matlin as the second semester begins. They're standing by a stand that says 'Degrassi Daily'. In What's My Age Again?, Marisol awaits Anya and Dr. Chris as they're deciding whether to get fried ice cream. Later on, KC eyes her putting up a sign for a new dishwasher. KC consults her about it, and she asks him if he even minds giving up his nights to scrub disgusting plates. She then gets him an application form, in which he applies. In Cry Me A River (1) 'she is seen with Katie at the Degrassi Daily booth, but leaves shortly before Clare walks over. She is later seen with Katie at The Dot. Clare walks up to them to apologize to Katie, but Katie leaves for soccer practice. Clare asks Marisol to talk to her, but Marisol says that Katie avoids drama and that Clare ''is drama. In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)|'''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)]], Marisol is at work with K.C. and listens to him talk about Jenna, saying she is upset that he's working too much. She suggests that she can help out by playing a game where they guess if the customer's relationships will work out. After work, Marisol suggests he stay after but he's reluctant. She reveals, everyday after work, they have a "clean-up party" and he joins in. Marisol comes over to Dave and K.C. at lunch and tells him that she had fun. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Marisol tells K.C. that it's Hawaiian night and that he's going to get "leied", not realizing the sexual undertones of what she said. She soon corrects herself. At work, she notices that K.C. isn't having fun being a dishwasher, so she manages to get him a job as a busboy by talking to Juan, the manager. Marisol tells him that her music player broke and that they can't have a "clean up party". K.C. thanks her for getting him the promotion and gives her a hug. The next day at school, K.C. approaches Marisol and gives her a new music player so they can have future parties at work. Marisol then kisses him on the cheek. Trivia *Marisol shares her last name with former Degrassi actress Andrea Lewis, who played Spirit Squad member, Hazel. *Marisol might have a brother. *Either her or Katie might be bulimic in the future episodes of Season 11. *Marisol has a Justin Bieber poster in her locker. *She is a waitress at Little Miss Steaks. *She will potentially be romantically involved with K.C. *It is rumoured that she will be in a love triangle with Katie and Drew. This will be her second love triangle in one season, the first being her, K.C. and Jenna. Quotes *(to Riley ) "It's Marisol! Marisol is going to get herself some water." (First line) *(to Peter at The Dot ) "I'll have the same." *(to Drew ) "Do you wanna dance?" *(to KC ) "Are you sure you want to spend your nights scrubbing nacho cheese?" *(to Clare): "Katie goes out of her way to avoid drama, and you... are drama." *Marisol: "Ever heard of taking a break?" Katie: "Ever heard of not being a slacker?" Marisol: ".... Love ya babe." *"Everyone's getting lei'd!" *KC and Dave stare, puzzled* "The flower necklaces" Gallery Degrassi marisol lm.jpg 400px-Tumblr_lm2c9jqnla1qgrs1zo1_500.png Marisol.png 307px-Katieandmarisol.jpg 307px-Katiedrewmarisol.jpg Chsh.png vvh.jpg vvj.jpg bbd.jpg bbu.jpg hht.jpg Mari.png Category:Female Characters Category:Power Squad Category:Recurring Characters Category:Canadian Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Sports Category:Juniors Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Athlete Category:Power Squad Category:Crushes Category:Love Triangles